cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame: The Full Story
"Week 60" Harris vs. Sicario - 2 out of 3 fall Extreme Rules (This is a brief recap as I already covered this all in the Harris vs. Sicario storyline) Harris and Sicario’s fates have been seemingly intertwined for over a year. With these two being the first match in the CWL, then joining forces as the Disciples of Evil after Harris turned into EvilDead. At Battlelines, Sicario attacked EvilDead and brutalized him to the point of injury. EvilDead would return but this time as Harris once more. These two would square off at Endgame where Harris would pick up the win in a 2-0 sweep ending the match in the same spot as the first encounter. Youngblood Rude/BMS vs. Truthless Heroes (Alex Graves/Connor Gates) At A.M.A Youngblood Rude and BMS returned to Vindication by attacking the Truthless heroes backstage. They then proceeded to run roughshod over all of Vindication with one goal in mind. Make Ursula Rugal’s job as Vindication GM a living hell. This plan was formed after Ursula suspended BMS for failing to win the men’s 4v4 elimination match at Battlelines. This all culminated at Endgame where the stakes were their highest. BMS suspension was lifted for one night and he alongside Youngblood rude were given the chance to finally unseat Ursula from the GM chair. Ursula’s chosen champions were none other than the two men who were attacked by Youngblood and BMS back at A.M.A. In the end however, Youngblood Rude and BMS would get their wish and would win the match. Unseating the General Manager and getting BMS his job back. Kyle Stevens vs. Ryan Elliot vs. Bryan Black This was a match with each man having a lot to prove. All three were relative new comers to the CWL and for them this would be their first showing on a big stage like this. Kyle was looking to get his revenge on Bryan Black for defeating him. Whilst Black was looking for some revenge of his own against the undefeated Ryan Elliot. In the end, the undefeated Ryan Elliot would remain that way. Pinning Bryan Black and leading to a final match at X-Post. Isaac vs. Ian Smith © – Tables Match for the Discord Championship Isaac was the most dominant Discord champion we had ever seen. Holding the title for half a year and seemingly was unstoppable. Until one day, Ian Smith picked up one of the biggest upset wins in CWL history. Defeating Isaac in the center of the ring to win the title. Isaac would get his rematch at Endgame though. In one of the most controversial matches of the night. Isaac was able to redirect an arm drag into a table, securing himself the win in unexpected fashion. The Order © vs. Disciples of Evil – Steel cage match for the Nemesis Tag team Championship The Order for a time had full control of Nemesis. And even though they lost the Twitch title. They had the tag division on lock down. They had beaten every team there was, so the team that came the closest to defeating them was given one more chance. However, the added steel cage didn’t change the fate of the Disciples. As the Order was able to retain their tag titles and continue their strangle hold on the division. For about a week. Jessie © vs. Scout Mackenzie – Vindication Women’s Championship Jessie and Scout Mackenzie were teacher and pupil. Jessie had begun teaching Scout how to be a technical wrestler after the two squared off in the Supremacy Cup. Jessie was getting worn down, and it was obvious that because of her health she wasn’t going to be able to wrestle for much longer. That’s why when she won the women’s title she made the announcement that when she lost the women’s title. She would retire. This made it all the more interesting when Scout won the ability to face her for the title. It was up in the air whether or not Scout would be holding back or if she was mentally prepared to retire her teacher. But those suspicions were dashed as Jessie would be forced to retire, and Scout would become the new women’s champion. Nightmare © vs. Myles Miles vs. Tommy Hazard – Triple threat for the Vindication Heavyweight Championship (This is a brief recap as I already covered this all in the Fallen Chronicles) Nightmare was the world champion heading into Endgame, and he chose his opponent for the big show to be his Sellouts teammate, and former Fallen member, Myles Miles. However, the General Manager wanted to make this more interesting of a match by adding a mystery stipulation, to make sure these two didn’t just take it easy because they’re friends. They waited in anticipation for this mystery stipulation. But it was what no one was expecting. As it was revealed the match would be a triple threat match, with a third fallen member added in Tommy Hazard. This became a triple threat between three former friends now enemies. Or so we thought. As Tommy would win the world title with the help, of Myles Miles. With the final shot of the match being Mild Hazards reformation. Yuri York vs. Carolyn Hale Both these women were part of a group known as the White Lotus alongside Kel Vallen. Hale was excommunicated from the group and was sent into a self-imposed exile. She returned with the sole motivation of taking down White Lotus and getting payback. Since Kel Vallen had moved over to Nemesis, Hale went straight for Yuri York. Hale was on a losing streak, whereas Yuri had been as successful as ever. But that didn’t stop Hale from securing the biggest win of her career and checking the first White lotus members name off of her list. Sgt. Hunter/Michael Young vs. Justin King/William Black Their appeared to be a conspiracy to make Hunter and Young come to blows. However, the conspiracy were exposed to the two men and they demanded to find out the culprits. The two conspirers happened to be Justin King and William Black. This lead to a match between the two pairs, with Young and Hunter out for revenge. But vengeance would not be theirs, as Justin King and William Black were able to pick up the victory. Amber Arcade vs. Marilyn Benson vs. Riley Reeves – Number one contendership for the Nemesis Women’s Championship These three women had shown to be very impressive in the ring on recent shows. However, none were able to cross that upper echelon into stardom. So Nemesis GM Lisa Love, decided to give these three women the opportunity of a life time. The underdog Amber Arcade, versus the winless Marilyn Benson, versus the renegade rookie Riley Reeves. In the end Riley Reeves would pick up a massive win and would go on to face the Nemesis Women’s Champion. D-H © vs. Buzzsaw Briggs vs. Dr. Wrestling Jr. vs. Jake Parrish vs. Ebak vs. El Toro Toxico – 6 Man Scramble for the Twitch Championship The GM couldn’t decide which of these fantastic competitors should face D-H. So they decided that they would all get a shot at the Twitch title. Ebak would surprisingly be the first one eliminated in the biggest shocker of the match. Dr. Wrestling Jr. would eliminate his friend El Toro Toxico. However, the good doctor didn’t last much longer. It was down to three men and D-H seemed to be finished. But both Buzzsaw and Parrish wanted the prestige of eliminating the champion and wouldn’t let the other get the pin. This bickering lead to D-H eliminating both, and overcoming all odds to retain his Twitch title. Fabulous Furious Freaks © vs. South Beach Playboys – Vindication Tag Team Championships Satoru joined forces with the South Beach Playboys in order to keep an eye on the mischievous Classy Von Cody. This new formation of OUTRUN, Classy Von Cody, and Satoru won a number one contendership for the tag titles. However, the hatred that Satoru and Cody still had for one another, got in the way. This matched up with the tag team cohesiveness of FFF, they were unable to capture the tag team titles. Kel Vallen vs. Annie Thunder © – Nemesis Women’s Championship match This was a dream match of epic proportions. Annie Thunder, had just won her third women’s title. When she was challenged by the winner of the Supremacy Cup, Kel Vallen. Kel had not been defeated in over 20 weeks, and it was thought that if anyone was up to the task. It was Annie Thunder. However, Kel was just too dominant and would walk out of Endgame, still unbeaten, and as Women’s Champion. Ricky Valentine © vs. Jon Spartacus – Nemesis World Championship match The rise of the gladiator was one of the most meteoric in the CWL’s short history. Winning the Battle for Supremacy from the number 14 spot. It was uncertain which champion he would go for. He made his choice at NSFL, attacking Ricky Valentine after the NSFL chamber match. He then proceeded to run through the Order, until it was just him and Ricky at Endgame. In a back and forth match up, just when it looked like Ricky was going to win. Jon Spartacus hit the spear, and won the World title in the main event of the biggest CWL show.